One Good Turn Deseves a Pizza
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: A Pokémon/FNAF crossover for Moaking. Mike gets a cold and can't go into work, so he calls up Team Galactic to take the night shift for him. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**One good turn deserves a pizza**

 _By Cosmic Gerbil_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Five Nights at Freddys.

 **Part 1**

It was a peaceful (?) day at Team Galactic HQ. Cyrus was writing up a complicated scientific report, Saturn was painting a remote controlled woodchuck and Mars and Jupiter were playing Cheese Wheel Hockey online.

Suddenly, the afternoon's tranquil peacefulness was shattered, as the phone rang out very loudly and urgently.

"I'll get it Boss," Saturn said because he loved to help Cyrus.

"Thank you, Commander," Cyrus replied. Saturn lifted the handset and listened to the reply.

"Oh, it's for you Boss," he said, passing the handset over to Cyrus. "It's some guy called Mike with a cold".

"Hm, I don't know anybody named Mike With A Cold," said Cyrus. "Good afternoon, this is Mr Agaki speaking. Oh! Hello Mike".

"Well, 25% of his name correct isn't bad," Mars said to Saturn.

Cyrus continued to speak on the phone. "Yes, that is unfortunate," he said. "I agree with you, it would be unwise, as important as your work is. You could leave behind a trace of the rhinovirus, which could then spread and infect other people".

Saturn blinked and looked across at Mars and Jupiter. "Rhino virus?" he said. "It that some kind of zombie infection that causes people to turn into rhinos?"

"Saturn, you play far too many video games," Jupiter said. "Shush and let the Boss finish his call".

"Yes, of course," Cyrus said. "My Commanders and I could handle it without any problems at all. We shall aid you in your time of infection".

"Is Mike gonna turn into a rhino?" Saturn asked in a worried tone. Jupiter helpfully covered up his mouth.

"Certainly. Well, good bye Mike and I hope that your lymphocytes will create a suitable number of strong antibodies to help destroy the infection as soon as possible". There was a click at the other end of the line and Cyrus put the headset down.

"Who was that Boss?" Saturn asked. Mars and Jupiter also looked curious.

"It was Mike Schmidt," Cyrus replied. "The Night Guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He has a nasty cold so he cannot go into work tonight, as the cold virus could spread and infect customers the next day".

"Oh dear," Mars said in a concerned tone. "I hope he will feel better soon".

"Who is covering his shift?" Jupiter wanted to know.

"I am glad that you asked that question, Commander Jupiter," Cyrus said. "That is why Mike phoned up. He wants us to cover for him".

Saturn, Mars and Jupiter all stared blankly at Cyrus. Then Mars spoke up.

"Do you mean we get to work at the place with the adorable robot animals?"

"Yes," said Cyrus.

"And we can go in the super-cool office and play with the automatic doors and the fan?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes".

"And we'll get free pizza?" Saturn said eagerly.

"I can work on that," Cyrus said. He called up Mike again, to ask him this most important and crucial question.

"Hello again Mike," Cyrus said". I am sorry to have to call you back while your white blood cells are valiantly battling against the rhinovirus but I have an important question, courtesy of Commander Saturn".

Saturn smiled hopefully at Cyrus.

"Yes, will we have free pizza? We will? Excellent!" Saturn beamed and flung his arms around Cyrus in delight. Mars and Jupiter giggled.

"Commander Saturn, control your emotions," Cyrus said.

"Thanks Mike, that's great!" Saturn yelled down the phone.

"And now Mike will have temp deafness to go with his cold," Jupiter said to Mars.

"Yes, thank you and I wish to apologise for my over exuberant Commander," said Cyrus. "Good bye Mike". He put the receiver down and Saturn finally released him from his hug.

"So, it is settled then," Cyrus said. "We shall go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Restaurant tonight at midnight and take the night shift".


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

The evening, at 23:55, Team Galactic turned up at Freddy Fazbear's Restaurant, ready to take on the night shift. Cyrus pulled up on the car park and switched off his engine.

"Good, we are here," he said. "Mike has given me a key, so let us go inside and start work".

"I'm ready Boss," Mars said at once.

"So am I," Jupiter added. "Saturn, how about you? Saturn?"

"Uhhh…" Saturn mumbled, sleepily. "What's up?"

"You, for one thing," Jupiter said, taking off Saturn's seat belt. "At too many late night parties. Come on, sleepyhead!"

"Ok, I'm coming," Saturn said, climbing out of the car and yawning. Cyrus locked the doors and then glanced towards the restaurant. In the daytime, it looked friendly and happy. Night time, however, was a totally different story.

Mars shivered. "It's really creepy".

"Don't be scared Mars, it's OK," Saturn reassured her.

"Saturn is right," Cyrus agreed. "Fear is an emotion and you must keep it under control. There is nothing here to hurt you".

Jupiter patted Mars on the back in an encouraging manner and Mars smiled.

"Thanks guys," she said. "Shall we go in then?"

* * *

Five minutes later, Cyrus and his Commanders were inside Mike's office, looking around. It was rather dark; the only light coming from a small bulb on the ceiling. Two doors on either side could be closed by pressing large, square buttons next to them. Saturn wanted to play with these buttons but Cyrus shook his head.

"No, Commander. Mike told me that we only have a certain amount of electrical power. The doors consume power so if you open and close them too much, all the electricity will be used up".

"Ok Boss," said Saturn, moving away from the tempting buttons and going to admire some pretty pictures of the animatronics that were pinned to the far wall.

Jupiter sat down on the desk. "Um, so what do we do all night? Just stay in here and make sure no burglars break in?"

"Yes," said Cyrus. "And we have to watch the monitor too". He picked up an item that resembled a computer tablet. "This monitor allows us to view all of the rooms, via video cameras. Except for the kitchen; Mike said that the camera is broken in there".

"Awww, I bet that's where the free pizza is," Saturn said.

"Good point," Mars agreed. "Is it there Boss?"

"Yes and we can still go in there," Cyrus replied. "The camera is broken but the kitchen lights work".

"Great! Let's go get it!" Saturn said eagerly.

"Not yet, Commander Saturn. I want to show you and the girls something important first". Cyrus beckoned his Commanders over and they crowded around him, looking at the monitor.

"Look, it's the animatronics," Cyrus said, showing the flicking, dimly lit scene of the show stage.

There were Bonnie, Chica and Freddie, standing in line, gazing ahead at the empty room before them.

"Awww, Freddy looks so cute!" Saturn said at once.

"Freddy? Come on Saturn, Chica is much cuter," Jupiter snorted.

"I always liked Foxy but he's out of order at the moment," Mars said, pouting. "I hope they fix him soon".

"Calm down Commanders, you are displaying much emotion," Cyrus reminded them.

"Oh come on Boss," Saturn said, nudging Cyrus. "What about that photo of you as a little boy, holding a Bonnie plush".

Cyrus's cheeks turned slightly pink; luckily the room was too dark for his Commanders to notice.

"I liked robot animals as a child," he admitted.

"Oooh, did you have emotions then, Boss?" Jupiter asked.

"Saturn, why don't you go and fetch the pizza?" Cyrus suggested, skilfully changing the subject.

"Sure thing, Boss," Saturn said helpfully. "Won't be a minute".

He left the room, strolling down the east hall corridor. Cyrus studied the monitor, Jupiter leaned against the wall while Mars tried to turn on the music system. Unfortunately, it was broken.

* * *

Presently, Saturn returned with a large cardboard box. "Here we go," he said, setting it down on the desk.

"Thank you Saturn," Cyrus said, putting the monitor down to help himself to pizza.

"Oooh, pepperoni, my favourite," said Mars, also taking a slice.

"It was so kind of Mike to supply us with pizza," Jupiter said, picking up the nearest wedge.

For a few minutes, there was silence, apart from the sound of the fan whirring and Team Galactic chewing pizza. When they had finished, Cyrus put the box in a small waste paper bin.

"That was delicious," said Mars, wiping her mouth on her hanky. "I wouldn't mind working here every night if we get free pizza".

"Well, some of us are working," said Jupiter, poking a sleepy Saturn.

"I wasn't going to sleep," Saturn said, lifting his head up off the desk. "I was just resting my eyes a minute".

"I expect the food has made him sleepy," said Mars. She ruffled Saturn's hair. "It's alright sweetie, I don't mind if you take a nap".

Saturn smiled at Mars and put his head back down. Jupiter rolled her eyes and Cyrus ignored them, as the monitor was much more interesting. He flicked from room to room, studying the restaurant in the semi darkness.

Saturn closed his eyes, feeling relaxed and content. His tummy was full of pizza and he felt safe with Cyrus and the girls there. He dozed a little, half-dreaming about a giant pizza. The pizza had every topping imaginable on it: cheese, tomato, pepperoni, ham, pineapple, chocolate, oatmeal (for Cyrus), kippers, peanut butter…

"Saturn? Hey Saturn?" Mars's voice hissed urgently in his ear.

"Uh, I'm awake, honest," said Saturn, lifting his head once more. "What's up?"

Before Mars could reply, Cyrus came over. He was emotionless as always and he was holding the monitor up so that Saturn could see.

"Look," he said, pointing to the screen, which was currently on the show stage.

Saturn rubbed the sleep from his eyes and peered at the distorted camera feed. He blinked, realising something wasn't quite right. Jupiter confirmed this, by making a scared noise next to him.

"Boss? Where has Bonnie gone?" Saturn asked, looking at the bunny-less flicking image.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"He appears to have left the show stage," Cyrus remarked. "I would assume that he is wandering around the Pizzeria on his own".

"He's…walking round?" Mars gasped.

"Yes. Isn't it fascinating".

"B-but where is he now?" Jupiter asked nervously.

"Let's see…" Cyrus flicked between cameras on the monitor. "Ah, here he is". The dining area was now occupied by a large, purple bunny, standing eerily between the tables.

Saturn blinked, staring at the monitor as if he couldn't believe it. "How did he get in there?"

"He must have walked," Cyrus said, "Perhaps he was weary of standing on the stage all night and wanted a change of scenery".

"Bur Boss, he's a robot," said Mars. "Why would he move on his own?"

Before Cyrus could reply, a phone suddenly rang. The members of Team Galactic all looked round but they couldn't locate the source of the noise. It was as if an invisible or phantom phone was operating.

"Hello? Hello?" a disembodied voice called out.

"Where's that coming from?" Jupiter hissed.

"Ah, Team Galactic? Mike said you would be along tonight to cover his shift," the phone guy said. "That's either very kind of you or very foolhardy".

Jupiter and Mars exchanged worried glances. Saturn shrugged and Cyrus remained impassive.

"So, Mike has told you about the nocturnal behaviour of the animatronics, I presume?"

"Erm…not exactly," said Mars.

"Oh". Phone Guy sounded a little caught off guard. "Uh well…I guess I'll have to fill you in them".

"Yes, go ahead please," said Cyrus.

"Uhuh, right. Well, the animatronics roam round the restaurant at night. They don't have an off mode because their servomotors would lock up and cause irreparable damage to them".

"How inconsiderate of their designers," said Cyrus.

"Yes…well, the problem is, if an animatronics encounters a person after hours, they assume that they are a spare endoskeleton. Obviously, spare endoskeletons aren't allowed to go wandering round, so the animatronics would grab the person and erm…forcibly stuff them into a spare Freddy Fazbear suit".

Mars moved a little close to Saturn. Jupiter gulped and Cyrus raised his eyebrows by about a millimetre.

"That sounds inconvenient but no real cause for alarm".

"Uh, not quite," Phone Guy continued. "The suits are full gears, wires, various animatronic machinery. Being placed into one…well…the chance of a human surviving is nil".

Mars clutched at Saturn's arm and Jupiter gave a little squeal.

"Don't worry though," Phone Guy said in a reassuring voice that was anything but. "You can keep Freddy and his friends away with your door lights. Just press the buttons to switch on the lights and scare them off".

"Oh wicked!" Saturn said happily. "I get to play with the lights after all".

"But Saturn, the Boss said we only have limited power," Mars pointed out.

"Uh yeah, that's right," Phone Guy said. "You've got a power meter on your monitor. If it reaches zero, all the lights go out and the doors won't operate. You're then vulnerable to an animatronic attack".

Jupiter shivered and moved closer to Cyrus. Mars clung to Saturn, who now looked ever more afraid than her. Cyrus patted Jupiter's back absently and checked the monitor.

"We have 80% power left".

Saturn looked at his watch. "It's five to one," he said. "What time does our shift end?"

"Six 'o clock," said Cyrus.

"You should make it, as long as you're careful," Phone Guy said. "Just use the lights sparingly and don't close the doors unless it's absolutely necessary".

"Like if there's a killer robot outside them," Mars muttered.

"Just try and relax," Phone Guy said. "You should all be fine. Just keep calm and conserve power. Good night!"

There was an ominous click, reminiscent of somebody putting a receiver down on an old fashioned phone. The room became eerily silent.

"What a helpful man," Cyrus said.

"I'm going to murder Mike when I get my hands on him," Jupiter growled. "Free pizza or no free pizza".

"Boss, where's Bonnie now?" Saturn asked. "Is…is he still in the dining hall?"

Cyrus raised the monitor and checked. "No. He's moved somewhere else. Calm down Commanders". This was in response to three frightened squeaks.

Cyrus flicked through the cameras again. "He has gone backstage".

"Good, I hope he stays there," said Mars.

"It is really quite fascinating," Cyrus said. "I am sure that I could easily program the animatronics with an off mode".

"Yeah, if they aren't trying to stuff you into a suit first," Jupiter scoffed.

"Don't be afraid Commander," Cyrus said. "Phone Guy said that everything would be alright". Jupiter made a disbelieving noise and Cyrus checked the show stage cam again. He nodded thoughtfully.

"It would appear that Chica has left the stage too".

Mars gasped and Saturn fell off the chair. Jupiter grabbed the monitor off Cyrus and stared at it. Sure enough, now only Freddy was there, all alone and well behaved.

"Boss, I don't like this," Jupiter whimpered. "Where's Chica gone?"

"Jupiter, it's alright, "Cyrus said, using her name to try and comfort her. "Look, Chica is in the restrooms".

"Is she having a rest?" Saturn asked.

"No silly, that's a polite word for the toilets," said Mars.

"Well, I hope she's in the ladies then," said Saturn. Jupiter smacked him across the butt.

"Ow!" cried Saturn. "What was that for?"

"What if Mars or I need to go?" Jupiter demanded.

"Well, Chica can't go in the gents," Saturn said in a hurt tone. Mars hugged him and Cyrus looked at the monitor again.

"Bonnie is at the far end of the west hall now," he announced.

"Ugh, he's getting closer! I hate this," Jupiter moaned.

"Here," Mars said suddenly. "Where's Foxy?"

"Foxy's out of order," Saturn said. "He can't move".

"Let's make sure of that," Cyrus said, checking the monitor again. He brought up pirate cove and nodded. The other three peeped at the screen and saw that the curtain was pulled partly back; Foxy peering out from behind it.

Jupiter shook her head and put her hands over her eyes.

"We're done for!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"Jupiter, keep your emotions under control," Cyrus said, though he did pat her back in a soothing manner. "If we remain calm and analyse the situation logically, we will find that there is nothing to worry about".

"Nothing to worry about? Boss, Freddy and his friends are gonna come and kill us," Jupiter cried.

"Maybe Phone Guy was lying?" Saturn suggested. "Maybe they're just walking around cos they're bored? Or maybe they want some pizza?"

"Saturn, robots don't eat pizza," Mars said. She nudged Cyrus. "Boss, where are they now?"

Cyrus examined the monitor. "Foxy and Freddy haven't moved. I can't see Chica and Bonnie is in the supply closet".

Mars checked behind her to make sure Chica hadn't snuck into the office. Cyrus pressed his ear to the monitor.

"It is alright. I can hear sounds in the kitchen, clattering and banging. Chica must be in there".

"See, I thought they wanted pizza," Saturn said.

"As long as she isn't after knives or anything to attack us with," said Mars.

Cyrus nodded and went over to the right door. Peering down the corridor, he shook his head.

"It is pitch dark. I cannot see a thing".

Saturn cautiously approached the left door. Out through the doorway, the west hall vanished into yawning darkness. However, a sound at the far end could be heard. The sound of heavy, metallic footsteps approaching.

"Boss…I think a robot's coming," Saturn gasped.

Mars and Jupiter clutched at each other and Cyrus went over to Saturn. "Press the light," he said. "That will light up the area just outside.

Saturn clicked the light button and the doorway was instantly flooded with a cold, white light. Sure enough, there in the distance was a shadowy figure of a rabbit. And it was getting closer.

"He's gonna get in!" Saturn yelled. He hit the red button below the light. The button turned green and a metal door shot down from the ceiling with a whoosing sound, sealing the doorway.

"Oh! Saturn you saved us," Mars cried, flinging her arms around Saturn. The clumping footsteps grew louder and louder, until they stopped abruptly.

"What's he doing now?" Jupiter asked, in a whisper.

"I believe he's right outside the door," said Cyrus. He pushed the light button and the corridor was illuminated. A huge shadow with two long ears could be seen through the window next to the door.

"Yes, I was right. The light should make him leave soon though. We just have to wait".

"Hopefully not for too long though, or the power will run out," said Saturn. He had put an arm around Mars to comfort her, as she was shivering with fear.

"Try to remain calm, Mars," said Cyrus. "Bonnie cannot get in through the door, it's galvanised steel. Which reminds me…" He checked the monitor again.

"Freddy and Foxy still haven't moved and Chica is…in the east hall corner".

"Where! That's right outside the door!" Jupiter squealed. Saturn released Mars, rushed over to the right door and hit the light. There was Chica, peering in through the window, eyes wide and her jaw partially open, showing two sets of teeth.

"Oh yeah! Not tonight birdie!" Saturn said, slamming the door down.

"What in the Distortion World?" Jupiter moaned. "Why has she got teeth? Chickens don't have teeth".

"Prehistoric chickens had teeth," Cyrus said. "Maybe she is based on a prehistoric chicken?"

"I don't care! I hate it here, it's horrible. How does Mike come back, night after night?"

"Maybe he's a thrill seeker?" Saturn suggested. He was now shivering too, as Chicha had scared him. He hugged both girls. "Boss, has Bonnie gone?"

Cyrus checked the door light. No shadow could be seen through the window.

"Yes". Cyrus opened the door. Steel shot up, revealing the gaping maw of the doorway.

"He's in the supply closet again," said Cyrus. "And Foxy has come out from behind the curtain and it about to leave Pirate's Cove".

"Chica's left too," said Saturn, who had just checked the right door light. He opened the door, his hand shaking as he pressed the button.

"How much power is left Boss?" Jupiter asked. "And what time is it?"

"We have 72% and it's half past one".

"Ok…that's not too bad". Jupiter stood close to Cyrus, her eyes flicking from one door to the other.

"Yes. We should be fine". Cyrus checked the cameras again. "Freddy has moved. He is in the dining area. Foxy has left Pirate's Cove".

"Uhh, left? Where is he then?" Mars asked. Just then, there came the sound of footsteps clattering down the west hall corridor at high speed.

"He's about to visit us," said Cyrus. The girls and Saturn cried out in horror and Cyrus closed the door quickly. A second later, there was the sound of banging as Foxy hammered on the other side.

"He wasn't like that when I was a kid," Mars exclaimed.

Foxy stomped away and the sound of mechanical footsteps could be heard on the right hand side. Saturn rushed across, hit the door light and there was Chica, staring in through the window again. Jupiter screamed and Chica, seeing Saturn, moved from the window, heading for the door.

"Argh, get lost you psycho, unless you wanna be KFC!" Saturn yelled. The door clanged down as he smacked the button with the palm of his hand.

"Boss, this is too much!" Jupiter whimpered. "If we don't get put into a suit, we're gonna die of fright".

"Jupiter's right," Mars backed her up. "Let's go home, Boss. I know we're meant to be doing Mike a favour but no favour's worth this".

Cyrus nodded gravely. As he rarely displayed any emotions, it was difficult to tell if he was afraid or not. However, he could see how frightened his Commanders were and he didn't like that.

"I do not wish for you girls and Commander Saturn to be suffering," Cyrus said. "I am not frightened, however, I agree that it would be a sensible course of action to leave here and return home".

Saturn breathed a shaky sigh or relief and Jupiter and Mars both hugged Cyrus tightly.

"Thanks Boss! Let's get out of here and fast," Jupiter said. "Um, where is the exit?"

"It is up by the main stage, on the right of the dining hall".

"Ow! To get out, we'll have to pass the crazy robots," Saturn said.

Cyrus nodded again. "Yes. Though we have the advantage of speed. The animatronics cannot move swiftly".

"Foxy can," said Mars.

"Shush," said Jupiter. She turned to Cyrus. "Shall we risk it?"

"Hmm, what is the most logical step to take?" Cyrus mused. "We could stay in here, diligently keep the animatronics out and hope the power lasts. Or we could try and reach the exit. Which poses the least threat?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

However, Team Galactic's decision was made for them, when they heard a grinding sound coming from the right. The door was slowly but surely rising on its own accord.

Cyrus and his Commanders watched in alarm as the door rose higher and higher. Saturn pressed the light button and Chicas' legs could be seen outside. Saturn then hit the door button but nothing happened.

"I believe there must be some kind of mechanical failure with the right hand door," Cyrus said. "It appears that Chica is about to enter the office".

"Then let's leave the other way," Jupiter cried. She hit the left light and mercifully, there weren't any murderous purple bunnys lurking outside. Jupiter opened the door with a zing and she and the other three quickly vacated the office.

"The exit is this way," said Cyrus, setting off into the gloom. "Follow me".

The frightened Commanders didn't need telling twice. They hurried after Cyrus, trying to keep him and each other in sight. Chicas' footsteps could be heard behind them and suddenly, the dim hallway went completely black as the light powered down.

"Boss, where are you?" Mars cried, bumping into Jupiter in front of her.

"I am here," Cyrus called out. "Keep going until we reach the door to the dining area. There is a light in there. We've just passed the supply closet; I felt the wooden jamb with my hand".

Chica could be heard, approaching from behind. Cyrus moved swiftly in the dark until he bumped his nose against a door. Cursing loudly (even men with no emotions aren't immune to pain), he fumbled about for the handle. Finding it, Cyrus swung the door open and a huge, dimly lit room was revealed ahead. Rows of tables stretched out into the gloom, the fact that they had party hats on them only added to the terrifying atmosphere.

"Thank Arceus," Saturn breathed. Mars and Jupiter wanted to hug the guys in relief but finding the exit was more important at that moment.

Suddenly, there was a loud screech and Foxy leapt out from the direction of Pirate's Cove. The girls screamed and Saturn fell over a chair, tumbling to the floor with a crash. Even Cyrus jumped about six inches.

Then Chica burst in through the west hall door, Freddy loomed up from behind a far table and Bonnie stepped out from backstage. Team Galactic were surrounded.

"We need to reach the exit. Forwards and to the right," Cyrus said. "Spilt up to confuse the animatronics". With that, he sprinted forwards, dodging past a rabid Foxy. Mars, Jupiter and Saturn raced forwards too, acting purely on adrenaline. Bonnie tried to grab Saturn but he dived under a table, sliding across the tiled floor. Mars whacked Chica with a chair and Jupiter leapt on one of the tables to avoid Freddy. Party hats flew everywhere as she ran the length of the table; Freddy in determined pursuit.

Then Jupiter tripped over a crease in the tablecloth and clattered down. With Freddie almost upon her, Cyrus tried a daring move. He grabbed the tablecloth and pulled with all his might. What was supposed to happen was that the cloth was meant to slide out from underneath Freddy, sending him flying. What did happen was a tearing sound as the cloth ripped and Cyrus pulled the muscles in his arms quite badly. He winced in pain and something grabbed him from behind, pinning his arms to his side. Looking over his shoulder, Cyrus saw Bonnie grinning at him and holding him tightly.

"Boss, wait, I'm coming!" Mars cried. She charged forwards, while Jupiter dodged Freddy under the table and Saturn clobbered Foxy with a chair. Then Chica body slammed Mars and she fell to the floor, dazed.

Chica lost interest in Mars and strode after Bonnie and Cyrus. Saturn yelled; calling Bonnie a very M-rated word. Running after them, he attempted to rugby tackle Bonnie to the ground. But a skinny guy like Saturn vs. three hundred pounds of animatronic bunny…well, all that happened was that Saturn grabbed onto Bonnies' legs and caused him to stop moving.

Then Foxy delivered a roundhouse kick to Saturn, sending him flying and crashing into the wall. Saturn tried to rise but everything went black as he passed out.

Jupiter watched, horrified and completely at a loss what to do. Check Saturn, check Mars or try and rescue Cyrus? Before she could react, however, Freddy made a grab at her. Jupiter shrieked, dived away from him and smacked her head on the corner of the table. Dazed but still awake, she hurried after Bonnie, who appeared to be heading up onto the show stage.

"Jupiter, don't be heroic," Cyrus called to her. "Leave me and save yourself".

"I will not!" Jupiter cried. Meanwhile, Mars had recoverd enough to scoot over and check Saturn. He was unconscious but breathing. Leaving him for the moment (as all the robots were ignoring him) she leapt onto the stage, trying to catch up with Bonnie. He was going backstage, where the spare suits were kept! Jupiter and Mars barged in through the door, into a pitch black room. They could see literally nothing.

"Boss? Are you OK?" Mars exclaimed, blundering round in the darkness. She bumped into something metal and there was a clatter as some items tumbled to the floor. A low moaning sound could be heard and then another crash.

Almost falling over something, Jupiter whirled round, trying to locate the sound. The half light from the door gave her some respite but she couldn't see Bonnie or Cyrus.

A large shadow loomed up in the doorway. It was Bonnie! He stepped out and slammed the door, shutting the girls in the darkness.

"Quick Jupiter, we've gotta get out!" Mars gasped. Stumbling forwards, she tripped over something soft and put her hands out to save herself. Then something grabbed her and she screamed.

"Mars, shush, it's me!" Jupiter said. "I'm by the door, I can feel it. Just stay down a minute while I open it".

"Ok," Mars said, taking deep breaths to try and calm down. She heard the sound of a door handle rattling, then Jupiter's howl confirmed her fears.

"No! We're locked in!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

"What are we gonna do?" Mars wrung her hands. "We've gotta get out to save the boys".

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," said Jupiter, who sounded more like she was panicking then thinking. "Uhhh, maybe we can break the door down?"

"Isn't it metal?"

"I'm pretty sure it was wood. Anyway, what other choice do we have?"

"You're right," Mars said. "This calls for drastic action". She began to back up, ready to take a run at the door. She trod on something hard and cylinder shaped and skidded backwards, crashing to the floor with a yell.

"Mars, are you OK?" Jupiter cried. She got down to try and feel her way to Mars in the darkness. Her hand brushed against the object Mars had fallen over and she gasped.

"It's a torch! Oh please Arceus, let it have batteries!"

Jupiter pressed the button with a click and a beam of white light zoomed out. Various parts of animatronics littered the floor and shelves and Mars was leaning against the wall, panting but relieved.

"At least we can see now! Let's look at the door properly".

The two girls examined the door. It was metal, so breaking it down wouldn't have worked. There was a keyhole but no key and a handle.

"Ugh, that stupid bunny, fancy locking us in," Jupiter groaned. "How are we gonna escape?"

Mars glanced back towards the many robot parts. An idea had come to her…it was rather far fetched but if she could pull it off.

"Jupiter, shine your light over here. I wanna see if I can find a suitable wire".

Jupiter obliged at once and after a couple of minutes rooting through the spare parts, Mars obtained a long piece of wire. She went back over to the door and Jupiter, now realising what she was going to try, shone her torch on the lock.

"Oh please work!" Mars muttered, inserting the wire and twitching it this way and that. Jupiter held the torch as steady as she could, though her hands were shaking.

At last, there was a click and Mars removed the wire. Swallowing nervously, she tried the door handle, pulling it down as quietly as she could. If ever there was an animatronic waiting just outside…

The door swung open slowly. Holding her breath, Mars peered out…

The stage was deserted, as far as she could see.

"Come on, let's go," Mars mouthed to Jupiter. Jupiter nodded and they stepped out onto the stage.

The area was disturbingly silent. Nothing could be heard, save for the girls breathing. They crept forwards, Jupiter training the torch into the distance. She swung it in a wide arc but there were no robots to be seen anywhere.

"There's Saturn," she said, as her beam caught him. He was lying against the wall, a tickle of blood running down his face. The girls hurried over to him.

"Poor Saturn!" Mars said, almost in tears. "I'm gonna dismantle Foxy with my bare hands when I see him!"

"Don't say that Mars, we don't wanna see him again," Jupiter said.

Perhaps it was hearing the girls' voices but Saturn stirred and moaned, his eyes flickering open.

"Uhhh, where am I?" he mumbled.

"Saturn!" Mars exclaimed and she and Jupiter hugged him gently.

"Hey, you guys," Saturn said, smiling weakly. "That musta been some party, eh? I can't remember a thing".

"Saturn, it wasn't exactly a party," Jupiter said.

She and Mars helped Saturn to his feet, while filling him in and checking for injuries. Saturn had a cut and a massive bruise on his forehead but apart from that he seemed fine. He went pale as his memories of the night returned.

"I was hoping it was a bad dream! Where is Master Cyrus now?"

"We don't know yet, we've got to find him and save him from the robots," said Mars.

"Let's go then," Saturn said, despite the fact that he felt as if he was going to pass out again at any moment. His legs felt wobbly and the room was swaying around him.

The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard from the far end of the dining area. Saturn and the girls looked round, in time to see Bonnie step from out of the shadows.

"What have you done with Cyrus, you creepy bunny?" Saturn yelled.

Bonnie gazed at Saturn, his head tilted slightly to one side. He opened his mouth and when he spoke, it was with a familiar monotone.

"That's Boss to you, Commander".


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Saturn, Mars and Jupiter all stared, wide-eyed at Bonnie who appeared to now be Cyrus. Many questions raced through their minds. Was it really Cyrus or had Bonnie learned to talk like him? Where was original Bonnie? If it was Cyrus, what was he doing in a Bonnie suit?

"Yes, it is me," Cyrus Bonnie said, as if he could read his Commanders thoughts. "Original Bonnie was going to put me inside a Freddy suit, so I reasoned with him, explaining that Bonnie had always been my favourite animatronics and if I had to be killed, the least Bonnie could do was to put me inside the suit of my favourite character".

"Wait, what?" Saturn cried. "You…you mean you're…" He was too horrified to finish the sentence.

"Yes," Cyrus agreed. He moved a little closer, until Saturn and the girls could see he had his own blue eyes and not the red ones of Bonnie. "Don't be upset over it. If I had emotions, I would very much enjoy being a robot".

Jupiter covered her eyes and Mars shook her head in disbelief. "This isn't happening," she muttered. "It can't be happening".

"Mars, Jupiter, don't display unhappy emotions," Cyrus said. "It is a good thing that has happened".

"Boss, you're a giant purple bunny," Saturn cried., "How it that good?"

"A giant purple robot bunny," Cyrus corrected. "It is splendid. Now, surely you, Mars and Jupiter would like to become your favourite animatronics too?"

A Cyrus said this, Freddy, original Bonnie, Chica and Foxy stepped out of the shadows. Mars whimpered, Jupiter uncovered her eyes and covered them right back up again. Saturn looked ready to faint!

"Uh…Boss? We'd…we'd rather keep our own bodies, you know," Mars stammered.

"But Commander Mars, you'd make such a splendid Foxy".

"Yes but I'd rather be a not-so-splendid Mars," Mars insisted. Jupiter glanced over her shoulder. They were about ten feet from the exit. She nudged Mars.

"The exit. One quick sprint and we can be out of here".

"But…what about Master Cyrus? We can't just leave him here!"

"Why not? He's perfectly happy with the robots".

Mars pouted and folded her arms. Cyrus and the other animatronics were approaching from all sides. Jupiter knew that it was then or never.

Jupiter turned and raced towards the exit. "Come on!" she yelled to her friends. "You too, Boss! Let's get out of here while we can". She tore the door open and came face to face with a creature that looked like Freddy, except it was golden yellow in colour, with black eyes and tiny white pupils.

"It's Golden Freddy!" Saturn exclaimed. "He was active at the old restaurant, back in the 80s".

Jupiter screamed and backed away from the door. Golden Freddy stepped into the dining area, laughing hollowly. Cyrus sensed that his Commander were upset and tried to comfort them.

"Don't be frightened. Soon you will all be robots, like me. It doesn't hurt…well not much".

Saturn and the girls tried to run but they were too scared and exhausted to get far. Bonnie and Chica grabbed Jupiter, Foxy and Freddy caught Mars as she tried to run past them and when Saturn raced over to help, Golden Freddy reached out and wrapped his paw around Saturn's neck, lifting him clean off the ground.

"Lemme go, you…" Saturn called Golden Freddy a very rude word. Golden Freddy shook him, choking the air out of him. He could hear Jupiter and Mars's cries in the distance; either they were being dragged off by the animatronics or he was going to lose consciousness.

"Saturn!" Mars shouted. "Saturn!"

Saturn made one last valiant effort to struggle free but it was no use. He couldn't breath and everything around him was going black.

* * *

"Saturn, Saturn! Wake up!" Saturns' eyes flew open and oxygen flooded into his lungs. Mars was leaning over him, holding his shoulders, her eyes full of concern. Jupiter and Cyrus stood behind her, both alive and well. Cyrus was in his usual skinny body, with not a trace of Bonnie. And they were back in the dimly lit office.

"Boss, you're alive!" Saturn cried. Scrambling to his feet, he flung his arms around Cyrus and hugged him tightly. Cyrus blinked and Mars and Jupiter giggled.

"Commander Saturn, relax. Of course I am alive".

"You were having a nightmare," Mars explained. "You started screaming about being attacked by the robots, so I woke you up".

"It was just a dream then!" Saturn almost cried from relief. "It was horrible! Freddy and the others came alive and they wanted to kill us. We tried to escape but Bonnie got Cyrus and…"

"And that's why you shouldn't sleep after eating cheesey pizza," Jupiter said, patting Saturn on the back gently.

Saturn nodded and gave her a weak smile. "Sorry if I freaked you guys out".

"I do not feel emotion, therefore I didn't get freaked out," said Cyrus. "But…I am glad that you are now awake and not having a nightmare any more".

"Us too," said Mars and Jupiter nodded.

Saturn rubbed his head, still a little confused. "So, the animatronics haven't tried to kill us?"

"Of course not," said Cyrus. He showed Saturn the monitor, where Freddie Bonnie and Chica stood on the show stage, blank eyed and unmoving. "Think logically, Saturn. Mike is our friend, he wouldn't ask us to cover his night shift if he thought we were going to be murdered by robots".

"No way! Nor would he take on such a job himself," said Jupiter.

Saturn laughed, shaky but relieved. "Well, that's great then. Wow, what a crazy dream".

"Silly boy," Mars said, ruffling his hair fondly.

Suddenly, a beeping sound issued from the monitor. Looking at the screen, Cyrus saw that it had gone black and red L. , showing the time had appeared in the centre.

"It's 6:00 am," he said. "Our shift is over".

"Good," said Mars. "Actually, that wasn't so bad at all". She yawned and Jupiter chuckled.

"When we get home, Saturn can make us all some hot coca before we go to bed," she said. "Cos he's had his sleep and we haven't".

"Sure thing," Saturn agreed. He was so relieved to see his best friends alive, he would have cooked them all a ten course meal, had they asked.

So Team Galactic left the office, heading back outside to Cyrus's car. The sun was just rising, promising a beautiful day ahead. Saturn told his friends about his dream as they got into the car and Cyrus shook his head.

"I was turned into Bonnie? Really Saturn, we are going to have to limit your cheese intake from now on. I suggest a diet of oatmeal".

* * *

As Cyrus drove away in his car, four figures peered through a window, watching him leave. They continued to stare until the car had vanished into the distance.

"So, we don't go after those four, huh?" Foxy asked.

"Of course not," Chica said. "They like pizza too much to be killed".

"Except the tall, skinny one with the blank expression," said Freddy. "He prefers oatmeal".

"Yes but he likes me," Bonnie added proudly. "I remember him, back in '88, at his sixth birthday party. He had a plushie of me and he told me I was his favourite".

"Did he smile then?" asked Freddy.

"Well, no," Bonnie admitted. "But I am his favourite".

Freddy nodded. Foxy rubbed his chin with his hook and Chica petted her cupcake.

"Freddy Fazbear's Oatmeal Parlour," said Freddy. "It doesn't *quite* have the same ring to it, somehow".

 **The End**


End file.
